


Cooking with Alastor: Crawfish Pie

by dorklordliz



Series: Cooking with Alastor [2]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorklordliz/pseuds/dorklordliz
Summary: Number 2 in my “Cooking with Alastor” shorts.Alastor being a person who once lived in Louisiana would clearly know his way around a kitchen.Angel wanders into the kitchen as Alastor cooks a Crawfish pie.All recipes are real recipes that readers can try to replicate.
Series: Cooking with Alastor [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650406
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Cooking with Alastor: Crawfish Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! As someone who lives in Louisiana and then discovering that one of the Hazbin characters is also, I have ran with the idea of Alastor cooking up some dishes. This is the first piece with a really easy recipe. I plan to write about some real Creole dishes in the future so stay tuned! I do not own these characters. They are the property of Vivienne Medrano.

It was late morning and Angel decides it was time for an early lunch before he went out to do his calorie-burning activities. As he nears the kitchen entrance, he begins to realize that he is not the only one with the same idea. As he was rounding the corner to enter the kitchen, he freezes in his tracts at the sight before him. Alastor, wearing a flour-covered apron, had already made some pie dough that he was laying down into a 9-inch pie pan. Angel was about to turn to leave until his attention was drawn to the several ingredients laid out. 

“Yes Angel?” Alastor ask in a slightly annoyed tone. The radio static maintaining a low hum as he waits for Angel’s response.

“Oh, ya know… hungry” Angel looks Alastor up and down to see if he could pull him from his concentration. “Thinking I might be in the mood for some venison.” Angel approaches the island that the other demon is working at. “So what ya got cookin for me, buck?”

“Angel, it would be swell if you could refrain from that. Now please leave.” Alastor states as the radio static hum grows louder. 

Angel shrugs and rest his upper arms on the island counter. “So uh, what are you doing with the small lobsters?” 

Alastor sighs while still maintaining a weak toothy smile. “It is a crawfish and if you must be in here then you can peel them. They have already been boiled.” As Alastor continues to speak, his smile began to grow as he recalls the extra hands Angel has. “Angel you would be a swell peeler with those extra mitts of yours!” Alastor then grabs one of the crawfish and hands another to Angel. “Now watch how it is done.” Alastor grabs the head and the tail and begins to twist the animal in two different directions. “You just grab and twist.” As Alastor pulls the animal apart, the tail exposes the meat. “Get the meat out of the tail and place it in this bowl.” Alastor then hands a large bowl to Angel. “Now you try.” He watches as Angel tries to peel the crawfish and when he decides that Angel knows enough to peel, he turns his attention to the other ingredients. 

“So uh… What the fuck you makin?” Angel asks as he puts all of his hands to work peeling.

“It is a Crawfish pie. Super simple.” Alastor looks pleased with the amount of crawfish tails Angel is producing causing the hum of radio static to halt. 

“What the hell goes in this thing and how many of these bugs do I gotta peel?” Angel was fighting with a crawfish that was not wanting to be peeled easily.

“We need 1 pound of those tails. While you are peeling those, I will take the bell pepper, yellow onion, celery, tomatoes, parsley, and green onions to chop up. The cutting is my favorite part. The knife used is very important. It must be comfortable in your hand and not too long but sharp enough to cut through everything with ease. If it is not sharp enough, the tomatoes become absolutely disastrous.” 

Angel pauses his peeling as he watching Alastor cradles a knife in his hands. “Yea, great. How much of that shit gotta get cut up?” Angel was hoping that Alastor was not considering getting more helping hands from him. Onions always made Angel’s eyes water and there are was too many onions in view for comfort. 

Alastor already began to cut a bell pepper as Angel spoke. “For this one, Angel, I only need 1/2 a cup.” Alastor then reached for the onion after he finished the bell pepper. “The onion I need 1 cup.” 

Angel began to peel the crawfish again as he listens to Alastor. Alastor chops through all the vegetables rapidly, causing Angel to question how much experience in cooking Alastor has, or if his knife skills do relate to his frequent cooking. 

Alastor at this point has already cut 1/4 cup of celery, 1/2 cup of tomatoes, and enough parsley and green onion to make 2 tablespoons. “Angel when you finish peeling, grab a stick of butter and cut it in half.” 

As Angel discarding the remaining crawfish shells, he gives a nod at the request. After cutting the butter, he brings it over to Alastor who only points at the warm pan on the stove. “So now what?”

“Now it is time to melt the butter and sauté the yellow onion, bell pepper, and celery.” Once Alastor becomes satisfied with the butter in the pan, he then reaches for the mentioned ingredients that he did not notice Angel grabbing to hand over. “Oh excellent! Thank you!” 

After handing over the ingredients, Angel watches as the food is cooked “So how long this pie gonna take to cook? I’m hungry now and hoping this is gonna be ready fast.” 

“Oh no my dear fellow, this takes time. After 8 minutes I will need to add the tomatoes, stir those in for about 5 minutes. After that, those beautiful tails you peeled will have to be added and also stirred in for 5 minutes.” 

Angel groans angrily in response. 

“I’m hoping that was your stomach and not you complaining.” Alastor states as he is finally able to add the crawfish.

“My stomach is complaining so I’m complaining.” Angel groans again. 

“Okay complaining, I need you to pour me 2 tablespoons of corn starch into this pan and get me 1/2 cup of water to pour into it also.” Alastor begins to hum to himself as he continues stirring.

Angel grumbles under his breath as he does what is asked. “Now is it getting closer to being done?” 

“Now it must thicken up, this should only take about 3 minutes and then it is time to add the green onion and parsley.”

Angel’s face lit up at that statement. “Ok, I can totally wait 3 minutes.” The smells were starting to make his stomach protest more.

Alastor pauses his stirring to reach for a small container that reads Tony Chachere’s and begins to shake a large amount of the seasoning into the pan. He gives the ingredients a few more stirs then turns to Angel. “Yes Angel, we are almost done. Grab the pie pan” 

Angel excitedly grabs the pie pan after hearing that they were almost done. He holds the pan steady as Alastor pours the contents into the pie crust. 

Alastor then places the dirty pan back on the stove and takes the pie pan from Angel. He checks the oven to see if it is done preheating and is set to 375. “Good, this is the last step Angel and then you can have a slice.”

Angel watches as Alastor places the pie pan into the oven. “So how long it gotta be in there? I thought it was almost done?”

“Yes, we are almost done. It will have to bake for 45 minutes and then rest for about 15 to 20 minutes.” Alastor states looking very proud.

Angel just stares as one of his eyes twitches. “So…. No food right now? This horse shit is gonna take anotha hour?!?” Angel groans loudly as he reaches up to pull the hair on his head before stomping out of the kitchen. 

Alastor laughs at Angel’s display since he gets a kick out of his frustration. “Oh Angel, the best things are not whipped up in seconds. You have to make an art out of it.” Alastor then begins to hum more loudly to himself as he picks up the mess.


End file.
